In recent years, an endoscopic device that inserts a slender insert section into a body cavity or a conduit and observes a subject image inside the body cavity or the conduit through a monitor has been widely used. The endoscopic device generally includes an endoscope having the insert section that is inserted into the body cavity or the conduit and a body device having a light source device and a video processor. The endoscope and the body device are connected to each other by a light guide cable that guides illumination light from the light source device to the endoscope and a signal cable that transmits an imaging signal obtained by the endoscope to the video processor. This limits a movement range of the endoscope and hampers operability of the endoscope.
For example, in Patent Document 1, by installing an illuminating device configured by a light emitting diode (LED) or the like in the endoscope, the light guide cable extending from the endoscope is removed. Further, a video signal processing circuit that performs a video signal process on the imaging signal to acquire a video signal that can be displayed on the monitor and a transmission circuit that transmits the video signal through radio waves are installed in the endoscope. A receiving device that receives radio waves and demodulates the video signal is installed separately from the endoscope, and thus the signal cable extending from the endoscope is removed. Such an endoscopic device is generally referred to as a wireless endoscopic device and has an advantage in that the limitation of the movement range of the endoscope decreases and the operability is improved.